


To the Point

by theacedennis



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 15





	To the Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electrictwizist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictwizist/gifts).



“Did you really sleep with Santana?” Rachel said bluntly. 

Quinn had been dreading this conversation. 

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it matters. We’re all friends, we’re all family, you’re telling me you—“

“Rachel,” Quinn said abruptly. “Unless you’re jealous, I don’t want to hear it.” 

“I’m not jealous! I’m just...wait, why would...”

“Oh, Rachel. We’ve been doing this dance so long.” Quinn decided to finally lay things on the table. “I’ve been falling in love with you for longer than you realize. You?”

Rachel stopped, stared, closed her eyes, and nodded. Quinn smiled. To think she’d dreaded this conversation.


End file.
